Le Spectre du Manoir Arlett
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Notre équipe d'agents psychiques se retrouve à passer la nuit au manoir des Arlett, où un Spectre a récemment fait un mort. Entre affrontements contre les Visiteurs, promenades dans les cimetières et cours de musique, la nuit risque d'être longue. Quel est le lien entre l'affaire et les parents disparus de Lockwood ? Pourquoi semble-t-il si inquiet pour Lucy ?
1. 1 Si Demain arrive

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "demain" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre que j'ai découvert récemment, Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

 **Le Spectre du Manoir Arlett**

 **Chapitre 1 : Si Demain arrive**

Le manoir des Arlett était magnifique. Lucy ne s'y était pas attendu. La dernière demeure du genre qu'elle avait vu était située à Combe Carey, un endroit donnant l'impression d'avoir été laissé à l'abandon, ce qui était compréhensible du fait de la forte concentration de Visiteurs qui s'y baladaient. Le manoir des Arlett, lui, semblait tellement plus « vivant ».

La pelouse du parc était bien taillée, ainsi que tous les buissons. Les branches mortes qui n'avaient pas dû manquer de tomber lors de la tempête de la nuit précédente avaient été ramassées. Les allées en graviers blancs étaient bien délimitées, des parterres de fleurs multicolores les escortant. La maison en elle-même avait cet aspect d'ancien rénové au goût du jour. La façade avait été refaite, donnant à l'ensemble des airs agréables de villa de campagne.

L'endroit respirait l'aisance, à se demander pourquoi les propriétaires n'avaient pas fait appel à une agence psychique réputée comme Fittes ou Rotwell plutôt qu'à leur petite entreprise indépendante. Cela laissait un sentiment assez mitigé à l'adolescente déjà préoccupée.

« Mrs Arlett, pouvez-vous nous parler du Visiteur ? »

La maîtresse des lieux s'interrompit au milieu de son discours sur le concours de fleurs du village que son jardinier avait remporté le mois dernier et son air s'assombrit. Mais Lucy approuvait tout à fait l'initiative de Lockwood. La nuit allait tomber dans une heure, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Et puis Lucy avait une autre raison de vouloir expédier rapidement la mission. Avant de partir, son principal associé lui avait confié vouloir lui montrer quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui attendrait visiblement le lendemain et leur retour à Portland Row.

« Oui, bien sûr, répondit nerveusement Mrs Arlett. Comme vous l'a dit mon mari au téléphone hier, notre concierge a été touché par un visiteur il y a deux jours. C'était dans son sommeil, mais on l'a retrouvé gonflé et bleu, aucun doute n'est permis sur la présence d'un Visiteur. »

Un silence passa.

« Et c'est tout ?, s'enquit George.

\- Que voulez-vous de plus ? Vous vous attendiez à un autre manoir hanté ? Désolée de ne pas vous fournir une autre occasion de vous illustrer.

\- Vous avez peut-être quelques détails ?, l'encouragea diplomatiquement Lockwood, coupant dans son élan George qui allait répliquer. Mr Morgan est mort à l'intérieur du manoir, c'est cela ? Pourquoi ne dormait-il pas dans la maison du gardien ?

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Lucy. Nous sommes passé devant la maison en arrivant.

\- Effectivement, vos renseignements sont justes. Benjamin vit habituellement à l'écart du manoir. Mais cela faisait deux semaines que nous lui avions laissé occuper la chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Il prenait de l'âge, c'était moins pénible pour lui de vivre sur place et plus pratique pour nous qui n'avions plus à traverser le parc pour lui donner des directives. La maison du gardien n'a pas le téléphone, voyez-vous.

\- Il n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel dont il aurait pu vous faire part ?, interrogea George.

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Et il n'y a jamais eu d'antécédent à la venue de ce Visiteur ?

\- Ce manoir appartient à ma famille depuis longtemps. J'y ai grandi. Je croyais entendre des pleurs près de la chambre quand j'étais enfant, mais je les avais toujours attribué à ma jeune sœur qui aimait beaucoup s'y cacher. Maintenant, je commence à douter de leur origine. »

Lucy acquiesça. Les enfants qui ne possédait pas de véritable don de perception mais parvenaient à entrevoir certains phénomènes leur trouvaient souvent des explications rationnelles. Ce qui en revanche sonnait bizarre dans cette histoire était le fait que la sœur de Mrs Arlett ait trouvé un refuge dans une pièce où se cachait un Visiteur et s'en soit sortie indemne.

« Vous avez d'autres questions ?

\- Juste une, pourquoi nous avoir choisi nous ?, se décida enfin de demander Lucy.

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas cher et que vous avez tout de même de bons résultats, depuis peu. Bonne nuit et à demain matin. Je m'attends à retrouver mon manoir en bon état. »

Une fois Mrs Arlett partie rejoindre le chauffeur qui l'emmenait rejoindre son mari en ville pour la nuit, George fit la grimace.

« A quel point as-tu bradé notre venue cette fois, Lockwood ?

\- Tu ne te concentres pas sur l'essentiel, George. On fait rentrer de l'argent, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- On peut tout de même se permettre de travailler à juste prix, notre dette a déjà été épongée, lui rappela Lucy qui n'acceptait pas non plus l'argument.

\- Je trouvais le cas intéressant ? »

George haussa un sourcil, ce qui lui donna un air très spirituel qui dénotait fortement avec le reste de sa personne.

« A part lire l'article paru dans le journal relatant la mort de Benjamin Morgan, je n'ai vu effectuer aucune recherche sur le lieu.

\- Lockwood, le prévint Lucy, tu nous caches quelque chose et tu sais très bien qu'on a horreur de ça. Quand ça concerne le travail, ça nous concerne aussi. Je pensais avoir été claire après Combe Carey, plus de secret qui puisse nous mettre en danger pendant une mission. »

Sous les regards inflexibles de ses deux collègues, Lockwood ne put que rendre les armes. Il soupira avant d'avouer pourquoi il avait accepté de baisser les tarifs de l'agence pour ce cas.

« Mes parents sont venus ici. »

Cela scotcha ses interlocuteurs. Si Lucy avait compris une chose à Portland Row, c'était que Lockwood ne parlait jamais de ses parents, même si la maison qui leur servait de QG leur avait appartenu. George lui avait dit qu'ils étaient chercheur en parapsychique, ou quelque chose approchant. Il leur était arrivé quelque chose, dans tous les cas. Lucy supposa qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leur aventure ici, les propriétaires n'auraient pas été si surpris de découvrir le Visiteur.

« Au moins, ils ne nous ont pas interdit d'emporter du feu grégeois à l'intérieur. »

Lockwood se remit à sourire, ce que Lucy préférait nettement. Elle ne supportait pas de voir cet air sombre sur son visage. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait aussi jeté un regard un peu bizarre. Il fallait dire que c'est temps-ci l'adolescent ne semblait plus exactement le même, comme s'il était préoccupé. Il avait semblé tendu depuis le moment où il lui avait promis de lui montrer quelque chose le lendemain. Lucy espérait vraiment que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la mission actuelle.

« On va quand même éviter de l'utiliser, si on peut, on a eu assez d'une maison détruite pour le moment, rappela George. Bon, je vous fais le topo sur ce que j'ai trouvé sur le manoir, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Le manoir a souvent changé de propriétaires. Apparemment, c'est une tradition de l'offrir à la fille aînée de la famille au moment de son mariage. Il n'a été mis en vente qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il a été acheté par la famille de Mrs Arlett qui a décidé de poursuivre la tradition, certainement pour se donner un bon genre.

\- Il n'y avait plus de descendants à la famille précédente ?, demanda Lockwood.

\- C'est exact. La propriétaire, Lauren Gilligan, est morte en couche avec son bébé et le mari a donc préféré vendre la maison et passer à autre chose.

\- Où ont-ils été enterrés ?

\- Au cimetière du village voisin. J'ai vérifié, la tombe est indiquée sur le plan que j'en ai trouvé.

\- La tombe a été protégée ?, s'enquit Lucy.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé l'information. Le problème était apparu depuis quelques années déjà à l'époque, alors je suppose que oui. Mais si c'est Lauren Gilligan qui nous occupe, alors la source va être plus complexe que de simples ossements. Tu as une idée sur la situation Lockwood ?

\- Non, ma mère n'a pas laissé beaucoup de notes sur le sujet. »

La conversation s'interrompit sur ce dernier point. Les trois agents avaient discuté sur le chemin les ramenant au manoir et en s'installant dans le salon. Lockwood avait allumé des lampes à huile et avait disposé sur l'étagère une unique lampe-tempête électrique pour le moment éteinte, au cas où. Lucy avait commencé à sortir le matériel des sacs et à le répartir entre eux et avait également disposé de la limaille de fer en cercle autour d'une table basse et de trois fauteuils confortables. George, quant à lui, avait sorti les thermos de thé et préparé leur collation d'avant-mission. Leur solution de fuite était au point et ils avaient de quoi se détendre un peu avant le gros du travail.

Ils s'équipèrent, burent leur tasse de thé puis prirent immédiatement la direction de la chambre du défunt Mr Morgan. Ils restèrent silencieux, laissant leurs sens les diriger dans le noir. Seul George intervenait parfois pour leur donner une indication de la température qu'il relevait. Cette dernière se rafraîchissait, signe indéniable qu'ils se rapprochaient d'une source. Lucy laissait sa main parcourir le mur du couloir, faisant appel à son Toucher, tout en se concentrant sur son Ouïe, qui était son talent le plus développé. Très vite, elle se mit à entendre les pleurs dont leur avait parlé Mrs Arlett. Il ne faisait aucun doute à présent qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux de sa sœur. Lucy frissonna. Ces pleurs lui rappelaient désagréablement ceux du fantôme du moulin de Wythburn et elle gardait un terrible souvenir des évènements qui avait suivi, dont elle avait été la seule rescapée.

« Ca va Lucy ?, lui demanda Lockwood qui avait remarqué son changement de comportement.

\- Oui, merci. J'entends des pleurs, ils viennent de la chambre.

\- Et tu as senti quelque chose ?

\- Pas encore, si ce n'est que l'endroit me semble presque chaleureux.

\- Et nous avons pourtant perdu encore un degré. Nous sommes à 10 degré Celsius maintenant, les informa George.

\- C'est une chaleur, comme une brûlure ?, essaya de deviner Lockwood.

\- Non, c'est à la fois agréable et…

\- Lucy ! »

Lockwood se précipita vers Lucy et l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle avait légèrement vacillé après s'être tue brusquement, mais pas assez pour inquiéter son associé en temps normal. Pourquoi se montrait-il si prévenant tout à coup ? Demain, se répéta-t-elle dans la tête, j'aurai le fin mot de l'histoire demain.

« C'est… c'est le moulin…, chuchota-t-elle assez bas pour que seulement Lockwood l'entende avant de reprendre plus fort pour donner le change à George. Non, c'est juste, un regret et une tristesse profonde dans ces murs.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rester ici en soutien si on a besoin de se replier, proposa le garçon.

\- Hors de question !, s'emporta Lucy qui commençait à en avoir assez de ce manège. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ménagée sur un travail au rabais. »

Lucy tira sa rapière de son fourreau, prête à poursuivre la route. La garde de la lame la rasséréna un peu.

« Alors entrons. »

Lockwood ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa, tendant juste le bras pour empêcher Lucy et George d'entrer. Lucy parvint à regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle distingua la forme assez nette d'une jeune femme à genou près du lit. Elle avait les cheveux longs lâchés et en bataille et semblait vêtue d'une chemise de nuit couverte de tâches, du sang certainement.

« A quoi ressemblait Lauren ?, » glissa Lucy à George.

Mais avant que le garçon n'ait pu lui répondre, l'apparition leva les yeux vers eux à l'entente du nom et Lockwood eut un mouvement de recul qui les repoussa tous en arrière. Lucy avait à peine eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage lacéré et pratiquement sans peau de la femme.

« C'est une écorchée ?, s'enquit Lucy auprès de son principal associé qui avait un don rare pour la Vue.

\- Pas exactement. Seul son visage est atteint, ce qui est inhabituel pour un écorché. Elle a dû se faire ces blessures avant de mourir. C'est un Spectre.

\- Pas vraiment le signe d'une mort en couche, non ?

\- Effectivement George. Soit nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire, soit cette apparition n'est pas Lauren Gilligan. »

Le regard de Lockwood glissa vers Lucy. Il semblait réellement inquiet, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, au point qu'il préférait perdre de vue le Spectre.

« Concentres-toi Anthony, lui souffla-t-elle en utilisant volontairement son prénom pour le secouer un peu. Si tu voulais me dire quelque chose, il fallait le faire plus tôt. Maintenant, ça attendra demain. »

Si demain arrive, se précisa-t-elle mentalement.

 _Si toi aussi tu as survécu à ta dernière nuit, laisse une review :)_


	2. 2 Derrière les Grilles

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "grille" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre que j'ai découvert récemment, Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

 **Chapitre 2 : Derrières les Grilles**

« Attention ! »

George les tira tous les deux en arrière. Le Spectre s'était complètement redressé et avait commencé à s'avancer vers eux. Lucy entendait ses plaintes s'intensifier et sentait sa colère se réveiller. Elle tendit sa rapière devant elle et Lockwood dégaina la sienne. George avait déjà la sienne dans une main et une grosse poignée de limaille de fer dans l'autre. Lucy comprit l'idée et tira de l'une des pochettes attachées à sa ceinture la même quantité qu'elle commença à répandre sur le sol pour former une barrière protectrice sur le seuil de la porte.

« Elle semblait chercher quelque chose sous le lit, il faudrait qu'on le déplace, indiqua Lockwood.

\- Ok, je la tiens à distance, tu déplaces le lit et George installe une zone de sécurité autour. Faites attention, elle est en colère. »

Les garçons obéirent sans discuter, bien que le premier sembla hésiter un court instant. Mais Lucy n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à ses états d'âme présent. Elle s'avança résolument vers l'apparition, ignorant les plaintes et les cris de rage qu'elle devait bien être la seule à entendre. Le Visiteur tenta de s'approcher d'elle pour lui saisir le bras, mais elle le repoussa d'un coup de rapière. Après plusieurs coups de lame, il commença à se dissiper. Pour s'en assurer, Lucy lui jeta de la limaille de fer. La femme sans visage avait disparu, mais l'adolescente savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Lockwood, passant par-dessus la chaîne qu'avait installé George. Il avait dû penser que la limaille ne suffirait pas à tenir le Spectre à distance et ce n'était pas Lucy qui allait le blâmer d'être prudent, elle avait déjà joué sa vie sur un détail comme celui-ci. Elle voulu aider son associer à pousser le meuble mais il lui défendit d'approcher.

« Il y a de l'ectoplasme pratiquement partout ici. »

Lorsque le lit fut complètement repoussé contre le mur, Lucy fit la grimace en apercevant les marques sur le plancher.

« Ce sont des marques de griffure, diagnostiqua George. Faites avec des ongles.

\- Et avec la couche d'ectoplasme qui les recouvre, c'est le Visiteur qui a fait ça.

\- On délatte le plancher ?, proposa Lucy.

\- Mrs Arlett voulait garder son manoir en état, mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, » soupira George.

Lockwood repartit donc pour le salon chercher un pied de biche. George en profita pour interroger Lucy.

« Tu sais ce qui lui prend, aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas son genre de nous mettre en danger en baissant sa vigilance.

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

\- Ca le travaille pas mal apparemment. Peut-être qu'il veut se déclarer.

\- Se quoi !?, s'exclama Lucy en rosissant fortement et en remerciant l'obscurité de le cacher à son collègue.

\- Je plaisante, mais ça se pourrait. Tu fais souvent des trucs d'inconscient, comme ramener à Portland Row le médaillon d'Annie Ward, il doit y avoir un truc pour qu'il te garde. »

Lucy s'était bien faite enguirlandée pour l'histoire de ce médaillon, même si après Lockwood l'avait encensée et que ça leur avait amené au final leur plus grosse affaire (et succès) à ce jour. Elle était assez vexée que George lui rappelle sa bêtise. Il était bien trop franc. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait encore du mal à le supporter parfois. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de protester ou d'envoyer l'une de ses quatre vérités au garçon grassouillet car Lockwood revint à ce moment et entreprit de démolir méthodiquement le plancher. Il n'y avait rien en dessous, si ce n'est le sol en béton. Pas de cache secrète, de trappe dérobée.

« La source ne doit pourtant pas être loin, on est à sept degrés au niveau du sol.

\- Tu as trouvé les plans du manoir aux Archives, George ?, demanda l'autre adolescent.

\- Le manoir n'a été mis en vente qu'une seule fois et est toujours resté très privé. Les plans, s'ils existent aux Archives, doivent donc être particulièrement difficiles à trouver, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher plus. Je me suis concentré sur la liste des nombreux propriétaires. Je serais passé à côté de Lauren si je ne l'avais pas fait.

\- Il y a peut-être une cave, en dessous, reste à en trouver l'entrée, proposa Lucy.

\- Ce qui ne doit pas être simple si le Spectre n'y arrive pas de lui-même, conclu Lockwood. On irait plus vite en se séparant, mais avec un Type Deux en colère, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Les trois associés de l'agence Lockwood et Co se mirent donc à fouiller systématiquement tout le rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Il était bien plus petit que celui de Combe Carey, ce qui leur prit donc un temps raisonnable. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de probant cependant, même après avoir vidé les placards, déplacé les armoires et vidé les bibliothèques à la recherche d'un passage secret.

« Ce genre de maison peut avoir une cave à charbon avec ouverture vers l'extérieur, » expliqua George.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire plus tôt ?, pensa Lucy. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à faire le tour du manoir. Il faisait bien plus clair dehors, car la lumière de la lune n'était plus limitée à quelques rayons passant à travers les fenêtres. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune trappe à charbon, mais Lucy repéra plusieurs fois des grilles.

« Il s'agit d'un système d'évacuation d'eau, lui expliqua George. L'eau passe les grilles et tombe dans un conteneur où elle est retenue ou évacuée par une tuyauterie qui y prend son point de départ.

\- Et pourquoi pas une simple gouttière ?

\- Il y a plusieurs raisons possible à cela. Soit c'est esthétique, pour éviter d'avoir une gouttière le long du mur, soit c'est pour permettre de laisser une ouverture pour faire entrer la lumière du jour en sous-sol.

\- Il y a donc bien un sous-sol !, s'exclama enthousiaste Lucy.

\- Si on en avait douté, on n'aurait pas passé autant de temps à en chercher l'entrée, la refroidit George.

\- Et on ne peut tout simplement pas passer par l'une des grilles ?, rétorqua-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer la pique de son associé.

\- Faudrait voir. Il y a toujours un moyen de les ouvrir normalement, pour nettoyer le conteneur dans le cas où des cailloux tombent dedans et bouchent la tuyauterie.

\- Mais là, ça va être compliqué, intervint pour la première fois Lockwood. Le système n'a pas l'air d'être conçu de cette manière, ou il a été changé. En soit, on pourrait essayer d'en découper une si on trouve une pince adéquate, mais ce ne serait pas judicieux tant qu'on en saura pas plus sur la situation. Les grilles sont en argent, il doit y avoir une raison à ça. »

Lucy se précipita vers la grille la plus proche pour vérifier. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

« C'est pour cella que le Visiteur essaie de passer par l'intérieur de la maison, réalisa Lucy. Mais il doit y avoir d'autres protections qui font qu'il n'y arrive pas.

\- La personne qui a remplacé ces grilles l'a fait pour une bonne raison, raisonna George. Pour empêcher quelque chose d'entrer dans la cave, ou pour en empêcher une autre d'en sortir.

\- Il faut qu'on en apprenne plus. Je suis certain que Lauren Gilligan a à voir avec cette histoire, même s'il ne s'agit pas forcément du Spectre en lui-même. Notre seule piste est celle du cimetière.

\- Lockwood, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il est minuit passé, fit remarque George.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, on ne va pas dans un cimetière en pleine nuit si on est sain d'esprit, explicita Lucy. D'autant plus si on n'est pas sûr que toutes les tombes aient été sécurisées. C'est le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver face à une horde de Visiteur.

\- Mais on ne peut pas attendre d'y aller demain. Je ne suis pas certain que Mrs Arlett nous laissera revenir après avoir vu la pagaille qu'on a mise à l'intérieur. Je ne laisserai pas passer cette affaire.

\- Il y a quelque chose de trop personnel pour toi derrière, ça t'empêche de réfléchir correctement, opposa George.

\- Effectivement, et c'est ma conscience du travail bien fait. Lucy, si je te dis que j'ai peut-être un moyen de traverser ce cimetière sans attirer l'attention des Visiteurs, tu me suivrais ? Tu en aurais le courage ? »

Si Lockwood remettait en cause son courage, elle ne pouvait rester là les bras croisé.

« Ce n'est pas du courage qu'il faut, mais de la folie.

\- Exactement, renchérit George.

\- Néanmoins, on a bien été assez fous pour aller à Combe Carrey. Si tu as vraiment un moyen de traverser le cimetière, je te suis. »

George en resta sur les fesses. Déclarant avoir eu sa dose de folie pour déjà plusieurs mois, il décida de rester seul au manoir (ce qui n'était pas moins fou) et d'en profiter pour essayer de trouver des indices dans le manoir ou un passage secret dans les étages. Il le raccompagnèrent jusqu'au salon, où il prit la lampe-tempête électrique et du matériel supplémentaire pour s'assurer une zone de repli à l'étage. Lockwood fouilla dans les sacs et récupéra une boîte estampillée du logo de la Compagnie du Soleil Levant tandis que Lucy récupérait du matériel supplémentaire : fusées de magnésium, chaînes ainsi que différents scellés au cas où.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Lucy. Je ne l'ai pas vu en faisant l'inventaire tout à l'heure.

\- Ca fait un moment que je l'ai. On m'en avait parlé chez Satchell quand je cherchais du matériel particulier pour Combe Carey. Ce n'est disponible que sur commande et donc c'était trop tard la dernière fois, mais j'en ai pris un dans l'attente de pouvoir le tester un jour. Il était dans une poche spéciale du sac, je le laissais là en permanence pour ne pas l'oublier.

\- Et je répète : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu verras bien quand nous serons au cimetière. »

George leur montra où trouver la tombe de Lauren Gilligan une fois sur place et sur ce, le groupe se sépara, George montant au premier et Lucy et Lockwood prenant à pied le chemin vers le village. Trois kilomètres plus loin et sans mauvaise rencontre, les deux associés se retrouvèrent devant la grille en fer du cimetière, derrière une petite église en pierre qui manquait cruellement d'une retape. Aucune apparition en vue pour le moment.

La grille était bien entendue fermée par un cadenas pour la nuit. Il s'agissait visiblement plus d'empêcher les intrusions que les « évasions » car le reste de la clôture était faite de mur en pierre, ce qui n'empêchait pas la plupart des Visiteurs de passer. Ils escaladèrent la grille pour passer de l'autre côté. Lucy se maudissait d'avoir emmener tant de matériel avec elle car les chaînes qu'elle avait entourées autour d'elle ne lui facilitait pas l'opération, mais elle était quand même bien contente de l'avoir fait. S'ils avaient un problème, ils ne pourraient clairement pas repasser rapidement par là et ils auraient donc bien besoin de tout son matos.

D'ailleurs, Lucy finit par remarquer la présence de plusieurs Types Un. Elle ressentit le froid intense et un profond malaise bien avant d'apercevoir les brumes flottant au dessus des tombes. Il était à parier que Lockwood les avait vu avant même de passer le portail.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, on va voir si mon nouveau jouet fonctionne. »

* * *

 _Si toi aussi tu trouves que c'était une mauvaise idée de suivre Lockwood, laisses une review :) (si tu trouves que c'était une bonne idée aussi)_


	3. 3 Danse avec les Rôdeurs

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "peinture" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre que j'ai découvert récemment, Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

 **Chapitre 3 : Danse avec les Rôdeurs**

Lockwood sortit de sa poche la boîte portant le logo de la Compagnie du Soleil Levant qu'il avait déjà montré à Lucy et l'ouvrit. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle contenait une sorte de pâte argentée.

« Il s'agit d'une peinture au zinc et à l'argent. C'est encore un peu expérimental, mais elle a été développée pour protéger différemment des bâtiments par exemple. Le zinc serait une sorte de répulsif naturel contre les Visiteur qui l'évite sans s'en apercevoir, comme si le bâtiment qui en était recouvert cessait d'exister pour le visiteur. L'argent, c'est au cas où. La technique n'est pas très au point. Je suppose que c'est un procédé applicable sur l'Homme.

\- Tu n'es pas sûr que ça fonctionne donc ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de telles propriétés du zinc.

\- Ils testent l'utilisation de scellés au zinc à Rotwell. On m'a dit que lorsqu'une source est scellée par du zinc, c'est comme si elle disparaissait pour le Visiteur.

\- Ca me semble plutôt dangereux, ou cruel.

\- Ce n'est pas l'usage que je te propose ce soir. Il s'agirait plutôt de nous faire disparaître pour les fantômes, de nous rendre invisibles et répulsifs. »

Ce n'était pas comme si Lucy avait vraiment le choix après être arrivée jusqu'ici. Mais elle supposait que tester la peinture au milieu d'un cimetière en pleine nuit serait une mise à l'épreuve efficace du produit. Lockwood avait peut-être même trouvé moyen de négocier le produit en se portant volontaire pour l'expérience, du moins Lucy l'espérait parce qu'elle ne serait pas très contente s'ils avaient payé plein pot pour un échec. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que des Types Un dans le cimetière, donc si ça ne fonctionnait pas, ils devraient pouvoir s'en sortir.

 _Cric, schack, cric, shack_

Alors que Lockwood barbouillait joyeusement son manteau de peinture, tel un gosse découvrant la gadoue pour la première fois, Lucy se mit à tendre l'oreille. Des gémissements et des soupirs l'atteignirent.

« Des Rôdeurs approchent, informa la jeune fille.

\- Où ça ? Je ne les voie pas encore.

\- Je les entends approcher. Ils restent en général à distance des vivants mais ils m'ont toujours donné la frousse à nous suivre de loin. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils nous suivent jusqu'au manoir au retour.

\- Ton Ouïe m'étonnera toujours, ils doivent encore être à une centaine de mètres. On n'aura pas de problème avec la peinture. »

Lucy aurait aimé partager l'optimisme de son associé, mais le malaise causé par les Visiteurs les entourant l'en empêchait. Lockwood devait avoir une sacrée motivation pour s'en sortir aussi bien, ou être sacrément débile, ce qui était une hypothèse tout aussi valable pour le moment. Lucy soupira avant d'étaler la pâte sur son blouson. Si elle avait sut ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir, elle aurait mis autre chose que son blouson préféré et une jupe pour escalader des grilles.

« J'espère que ça part au lavage, prévint-elle l'adolescent qui lui offrit en retour un sourire amusé.

\- Allez, viens, c'est par là, » lui dit-il simplement en guise de réponse.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite entre deux rangées de pierres tombales plus ou moins bien entretenues. Sans que Lucy ne puisse le contrôler, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle jurerait avoir les paumes moites. Mais Lockwood ne remarqua rien, ou fit tout comme, en tout cas il ne la lâcha pas. Il serra même davantage sa poigne, comme pour la rassurer et lui montrer qu'il était là. Elle avait très envie de lui demander d'où lui venait cette envie soudaine de lui prendre la main, et de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas en sucre et était parfaitement capable de se déplacer comme une grande. Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle ne voulait surtout pas rompre ce contact. « Peut-être qu'il veut se déclarer. » Se pourrait-il que George, même en plaisantant, ait vu juste ? Et si c'était le cas, comment réagirait-elle ?

 _Cric, schack, cric, shack_

Elle se poserait toutes ces questions plus tard, malgré la peinture repousse-fantôme, elle préférait ne pas traîner dans le cimetière plus que nécessaire.

« Ce doit être par ici. Là, regarde ! »

Lockwood lui lâcha la main pour se rapprocher de la pierre en marbre blanc couchée sur le sol. Il se mit aussitôt à regarder autour pour vérifier la présence des dispositifs de sécurité mis généralement en place pour les tombes des défunts ayant eu une mort brutale. Lucy le laissa faire et se concentra plutôt sur l'Epitaphe :

 _Ci-gît Lauren Gilligan  
Epouse aimante et aimée  
La Douceur et la Grâce  
3 mai 1842 - 7 novembre 1861_

« Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, remarqua tristement l'adolescente. C'est comme s'il me restait moins de cinq ans à vivre.

\- A l'époque, on se mariait plus tôt, lui répondit Lockwood en la rejoignant. Je doute que tu te retrouveras à accoucher si jeune. Les agents ont encore plus tendance à repousser l'échéance. La Douceur et la Grâce. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas jugé utile de sceller la tombe.

\- Elle n'est pas scellée ?

\- Pas de façon visible en tout cas. Il devait encore penser à l'époque que le caractère du vivant se retrouvait chez le Visiteur.

\- Elle n'a pas dû faire beaucoup de vague depuis le temps pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

\- Les grilles en argent du manoir semblent plus récentes, quelqu'un se serait rendu compte du problème et aurait décidé de fermer le sous-sol. Si le Spectre est bien Lauren, il y a quelque chose qui doit l'attirer chez les Arlett. La source est là-bas, sans aucun doute. Et cela n'aurait donc servi à rien de sceller la tombe.

\- Il manque quelque chose, réalisa soudain Lucy.

\- Mon raisonnement me semblait correct.

\- Oui, non. Enfin, ton raisonnement est certainement le bon, mais il manque quelque chose sur cette tombe.

\- En dehors des scellés ?

\- Le bébé. Elle est morte en couche, non ? Et le bébé aussi. Pourtant il n'est pas cité dans l'épitaphe. George ne nous a indiqué qu'une seule tombe.

\- L'autre serait ailleurs dans le cimetière ?, proposa Lockwood qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

\- Je crois me souvenir de quelque chose, comme quoi auparavant, les bébés non baptisés ne pouvaient pas être enterrés en sol chrétien.

\- Ca me dit quelque chose oui. Quand on pensait qu'une mère et son enfant allaient mourir, le prêtre venait pour la mère, mais aussi pour le bébé, pour le baptiser pour qu'il puisse être enterré.

\- Lauren n'a pas dû avoir son prêtre.

\- Tu pense que… ?

\- Oui, le bébé a été enterré sous le manoir. »

 _Cric, schack, cric, shack_

Lucy se retourna et sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Quatre Rôdeurs s'approchaient un peu trop d'eux. Ils étaient encore à une dizaine de mètres, mais cela faisait assez court pour de simple Types Un.

« Le zinc ne marche pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda l'adolescente en tirant sa rapière de son fourreau.

\- Il n'est visiblement pas infaillible, répondit Lockwood en l'imitant. Pas sur des Types Deux, en tout cas.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, analysa Lucy.

\- On va y arriver, on est équipé et on est doué. »

Le garçon se saisit d'un cylindre métallique et le jeta vers les quatre Visiteurs. L'explosion de feu grégeois leur donna le temps dont ils avaient besoin. Les Apparitions se dissipèrent en partie mais l'une d'elle commençait déjà à se reformer. Lucy et Lockwood coururent vers la grille du cimetière. La jeune fille traversa un Brouillard Gris, qui heureusement n'était pas capable de provoquer un contact spectral. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait gonflé, serait devenue bleue et aurait fini par mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. L'injection d'adrénaline n'aurait pas suffit à la sauver. Mais elle sentit tout de même le désespoir lui déchirer le cœur.

« Lucy, monte la première, » lui ordonna Lockwood.

Il lança une autre fusée au magnésium avant d'étaler une chaîne épaisse en travers du chemin. Cela ne fit que ralentir les Visiteurs, mais laissa le temps au garçon d'escalader à son tour la grille et de rejoindre Lucy qui n'en menait pas large. Ils coururent sur tout le trajet du retour, même après que les Types Deux aient fini par rebrousser chemin et retourner au cimetière.

« George avait raison, c'était une folie, déclara une Lucy essoufflée avant de s'asseoir sur les marches du perron de la maison du gardien.

\- Et moi aussi, nous nous en sommes sortis après tout et on a appris des infos capitales.

\- La prochaine fois, évite juste de faire de nous des cobaye, rétorqua-t-elle en envoyant un coup de point sur le bras de son associé qui avait pris place à côté d'elle.

\- D'accord, je l'ai mérité. Il est déjà deux heures du matin passé et il nous reste à trouver un moyen d'atteindre la source et de vérifier que le Spectre est bien Lauren Gilligan. Allons retrouver George pour lui faire part de nos découvertes

\- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas bleu et raide mort. »

* * *

 _Si toi aussi tu n'es pas bleu(e) et raide mort, poste une review :)_


	4. 4 Sonate au clair de lune

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "clavier" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre que j'ai découvert récemment, Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

 **Chapitre 4 : Sonate au clair de lune**

« Venez m'aider ! »

En moins d'une seconde, Lucy et Lockwood se retrouvèrent rapière au point à caracoler dans les escaliers pour rejoindre George. En rentrant dans le manoir, Lucy avait appelé leur associé qui leur avait répondu par ce SOS. Le Spectre avait pour sûr eu le temps de se reformer. Ils arrivèrent sur le palier du deuxième étage où ils trouvèrent George de dos, sans aucun Visiteur autour.

« Où est-elle ?, lui demanda avec empressement Lockwood en se rapprochant.

\- Où est qui ? Lauren ?

\- Pas nécessairement elle, mais le Spectre, reprit Lucy avec un ton d'urgence.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revue. En même temps je suis resté dans les étages. Elle doit être quelque part en bas. Et pour sûr, c'est Lauren Gilligan. »

Lucy et Lockwood abaissèrent leurs rapières, stupéfaits.

« Mais tu ne viens pas de nous appeler à l'aide ?

\- Si, Lucy, pour que vous m'aidiez à transporter ce clavecin jusqu'en bas. Il n'est pas très encombrant, mais il pèse son poids. »

L'adolescente ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là l'instrument posé près de George. Il s'agissait d'un petit clavecin, à taille d'enfant, et très décoré. Il devait s'agir plus d'une pièce de collection que d'un instrument de musique, du moins pour des adultes. Lucy le trouvait à peine à sa taille.

« Pourquoi, tu veux le descendre ?, demanda Lockwood en allant cependant prêter main forte à son colocataire.

\- Je vais vous expliquer, mais il faut d'abord que je vous parle de Lauren et de Mary-Rose Gilligan. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin, Lucy ouvrant la voie pour vérifier que le Spectre ne les dérangerait pas.

« Mary-Rose, c'était son bébé ?, demanda-t-elle. Tu avais trouvé son nom aux Archives ?

\- C'est bien elle, mais je ne le sais que depuis une demi-heure. Elle n'avait pas été baptisée, du coup son nom n'est pas officiel.

\- C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, expliqua Lockwood. Son nom n'était pas gravé sur l'épitaphe de Lauren.

\- A ce propos, content de vous voir en vie et je ne demanderai pas ce qu'est ce truc argenté sur vos visages. Mais je crains que vous n'ayez fait tout ça pour rien, j'ai trouvé toutes les infos dont nous avions besoin ici. »

Lockwood manqua de louper une marche et de faire basculer le clavecin et George avec.

« Tu veux dire que Lucy et moi avons risqué nos vies pour rien ?

\- Fais attention, ça coûte une blinde ce machin-là ! Mrs Arlett ne nous pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir abîmé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?, le relança Lucy.

\- Un journal. Celui du mari de Lauren, celui qui a vendu le manoir. Dedans il raconte comment se sont passé les évènements, pour se confier quelque part.

\- Et il a laissé le journal ici ?, demanda dubitatif Lockwood. Il s'agit plutôt du genre de souvenir que tu te trimballes à vie, non ?

\- Il voulait tourner la page. Et puis le manoir appartenait à sa femme, alors il voulait garder son souvenir vivant ici. Attends, je vais te lire le passage qui en parle. »

George lâcha d'une main le clavecin pour prendre un petit journal relié de cuir dans sa poche. L'instrument manqua de tomber et Lucy dû accourir à la rescousse.

« _Je ne peux pas emporter ce journal avec moi_ , lut George. _Il doit rester aux côtés de Mary-Rose, il est la seule preuve de son existence. Lauren ne me le pardonnerait jamais et je veux qu'elle repose en paix après tant de souffrances. Je vais le cacher dans le clavecin de Lauren, ainsi il restera aussi aux côtés de mon aimée._

\- Tu l'as trouvé dans le clavecin ?, interrogea Lucy. Comment as-tu eu l'idée d'aller chercher dedans ?

\- J'ai trouvé une photo de Lauren. Tiens, regarde. »

George lâcha définitivement l'instrument et son associée commença vraiment à en sentir tout le poids. Elle avait toujours trouvé George fainéant, mais elle restait assez admirative du fait qu'il soit parvenu à l'emmener seul jusque sur le palier. Il ouvrit le journal à la première page et en sorti la photo qu'il avait glissé là. Elle montrait une jeune femme magnifique agenouillée près du clavecin pour en jouer. Elle était magnifique. Lucy trouvait son visage parfait en tout point et la tenue et coiffure de l'époque la sublimait. Elle-même était bien loin d'être aussi jolie.

« Je comprends pourquoi on la qualifiait de gracieuse, nota-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que notre Spectre est bien Lauren ?, demanda Lockwood.

\- Le journal, toujours. Son mari a pris soin de détailler les évènements à l'intérieur mais il n'a jamais dû expliquer la véritable version à quiconque d'autre. Lauren n'est pas morte en couche. Son bébé y est bien passé. Mais comme il n'était pas baptisé, le curé a refusé qu'il soit enterré au cimetière. Ca l'a rendu folle. C'est elle-même qui s'est fait ces marques au visage, ne supportant plus de se regarder en face pour avoir laisser cela se produire. Son mari n'a rien pu faire et elle a fini par se pendre. Comme il craignait qu'on lui refuse à elle aussi, une suicidée, une sépulture décente, il a caché la vérité et raconté à tout le monde qu'elle était morte des suites de l'accouchement.

\- Et bien, quel esprit tourmenté, commenta Lockwood. Ca lui donnait plein de raison de revenir parmi nous. Folie, vengeance, désespoir…

\- Et attachement sans doute. Ils avaient décidé d'enterrer eux-mêmes Mary-Rose, dans un sanctuaire sous la maison.

\- Si elle est folle de chagrin et de rage, ce doit être parce qu'on lui en a coupé l'accès. Le _Manuel Fittes_ fait mention de certains Types Deux mélancoliques et inoffensifs tant qu'on les laisse tranquille mais qui deviennent de vraies furies si on leur coupe l'accès à leur Source. »

Lockwood et George acquiescèrent.

« La Source n'a pas dû être neutralisée comme il faut, poursuivit Lockwood, mais Lauren ne peut juste plus la rejoindre. C'est compréhensible, cela poserait un problème moral à pas mal de gens de détruire les restes de Mary-Rose. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin dehors, où George les guida jusqu'à l'une des grilles en argent. Une énorme pince se trouvait dans l'herbe à côté.

« Pourquoi on a descendu le clavecin, déjà ?, demanda Lucy en reprenant son souffle.

\- Pour attirer Lauren jusqu'ici.

\- Tu veux encourager la confrontation avec elle, s'étonna Lucy. On ne se contente pas de passer sous la maison et de sceller la Source en croisant des doigts pour qu'elle nous laisse faire ?

\- Je pense que George a raison, intervint Lockwood ce qui surprit l'adolescente car elle avait son soutien en général. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Lauren devait être un Type Deux mélancolique, il suffit de faire en sorte qu'elle le redevienne puis la convaincre de partir.

\- Comme pour Annie Ward ? Je suppose que c'est le mieux à faire, oui. Mais on le fait avec des mesures de sécurité cette fois. »

Pour illustrer ses propos elle ôta une chaîne en argent qu'elle portait en bandouillère et la fit lourdement tomber au sol. George sectionna la grille en métal et la déplaça sur le côté. Lockwood, qui était bien plus fin, se faufila par le passage. Lucy l'entendit atterrir dans une grosse flaque d'eau, vestige de la tempête de la veille certainement.

« Il n'y a même pas de fenêtre, leur lança-t-il du fond de son trou. Il faut escalader le rebord et on arrive dans une sorte de salle. On ne pourra jamais faire passer le clavecin.

\- Alors on doit en jouer ici, raisonna George.

\- Il faudrait trouver rapidement la Source aussi. Elle ne doit pas être loin, l'air a dû perdre deux degrés ici.

\- D'accord, conclu Lucy. Lockwood, tu cherches la Source en bas, je reste avec George pour accueillir Lauren Gilligan.

\- Tu es sûre, ça va être dangereux. Tu ne veux pas échanger ?

\- On est des agents, oui ou non ? Et je pense que de nous trois, c'est toi qui es en pire posture. Si Lauren nous ignore et te rejoint directement, on va mettre un petit temps pour venir te prêter main forte. »

Son associé fini par accepter le plan et escalada le rebord du conteneur pour passer sous la maison. Quant à George, il s'installa près de l'instrument et posa ses doigts sur le clavier.

« Tu sais en jouer ?, s'étonna Lucy.

\- J'ai déjà fait du piano, ça ne doit pas être trop différent. »

Une petite mélodie assez simple et enfantine commença à se jouer sous les doigts du garçon. Presque aussitôt, Lucy ressenti une vague de froid et un désespoir qui manquèrent de la paralyser. Elle se reprit juste à temps pour tirer sa rapière de sa ceinture et traverser le ventre du Spectre qui avait fondu sur elle.

* * *

 _Si toi aussi tu veux voir George en concert, laisse une review :)_


	5. 5 Six Pieds sous terre

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "dalle" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre que j'ai découvert récemment, Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

 **Chapitre 5 : Six Pieds sous terre**

George vint rapidement à la rescousse. A deux, ils parvinrent à repousser un moment le Spectre. Lucy eu alors le temps de former un cercle au sol avec la chaîne en argent qu'elle avait déposé par terre et sauta à l'intérieur.

« George !, » appela-t-elle.

Il la rejoignit en deux enjambées. Le Spectre tenta de le poursuivre mais se retrouva bloqué. Lucy l'entendit pousser un cri qui lui glaça le sang.

« Pas de nouvelles de Lockwood, il faut qu'on continue de l'occuper avant qu'elle ne remarque le passage. »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Lucie attrapa une poignée de limaille de fer dans sa poche et la jeta à la tête du Visiteur. Cela ne lui plu par du tout. Elle attrapa un petit cylindre accroché à sa ceinture et s'apprêta à lancer sa fusée au magnésium, quand son associé l'en empêcha.

« On va éviter le feu grégeois si on peut. Je ne pense pas qu'on la mettra de bonne humeur si on détruit son clavecin.

\- Si tu veux l'apaiser, tu peux peut-être lui donner le journal de son mari, proposa alors Lucie qui ne quittait pas des yeux le Type Deux.

\- Je peux peut-être essayer de lui lire quelques passages ?

\- Bonne idée, je l'occuperai en même temps. »

Lucy bondit hors de leur cercle protecteur et tout autour du fantôme, l'harcelant de petits coups de rapière par-ci par-là. Elle resta très concentrée, sachant que le moindre faux pas pourrait lui coûter la vie, écoutant à peine la lecture de George.

« _Lauren semble tellement désespérée. Je ne me sens moi-même guère plus vaillant. Notre Mary-Rose ne pourra être mise en terre au village. Maudit soient les superstitions des villageois et du curé._

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus joyeux ?, demanda Lucy d'un ton d'urgence face au Spectre qui s'énervait davantage.

\- _Les choses vont s'améliorer. Nous avons réussi à convaincre le fossoyeur et Mr Clark de nous aider à bâtir le sanctuaire de Mary-Rose. A croire que pour certaines personnes, l'argent compte plus que les superstitions. Le fossoyeur nous a tout de même laissé une petite note sombre, nous prévenant que notre action risquait d'avoir des conséquences. Je n'y crois pas, bien sûr, mais Lauren a semblé réceptive à l'avertissement. Ma Douce est bien trop sensible._ »

Le fantôme de Lauren Gilligan semblait écouter, car au lieu de crier, il se mit plutôt à se lamenter. Mais le changement ne dura que quelques secondes. L'Apparition commença à se griffer le visage et à tourner en rond, rendant plus difficile à Lucy la tâche de la tenir à distance.

« _Lauren passe toutes ses journée dans le sous-sol. Ce n'est pas sain. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher et elle m'a frappé. Je l'ai enfermée dans la chambre pour qu'elle se ressaisisse, et elle s'est lacérée le visage. Ma belle Lauren, ma douce Lauren. Je la garde à l'intérieur. Si les villageois pensent qu'elle devient folle, ils ne nous laisseront pas rester. Depuis que ces Visiteurs ont débarqué, ils sont tous devenus paranoïaques et intransigeants. Ce matin, je l'ai retrouvée pendue dans le salon de musique. Elle avait joué toute la nuit de son clavecin d'enfance. Je l'ai détachée avant que les domestiques ne la voient et l'ai conduite dans la chambre. Je leur ai raconté qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de son accouchement encore récent et que les cris qu'ils lui avaient entendu pousser étaient dus à la douleur. Tout le monde y a cru. Jamais je ne les laisserai savoir qu'elle est une suicidée. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils ferraient d'elle s'ils l'apprenaient. Lauren aurait voulu reposer aux côtés de Mary-Rose, sous la maison, je le sais. Mais je dois préserver les apparences, puisse-t-elle me le pardonner un jour._ »

Lucy remarqua le nouveau changement dès que George mentionna le sous-sol de la maison. Le Spectre sembla se rappeler de son but premier, avant celui de se venger du monde entier, et il se précipita vers l'ouverture ménagée au milieu de la grille d'argent.

« Lockwood !, » cria l'adolescente pour avertir son associé avant de sauter à son tour.

George tenta de la suivre, mais le passage était trop étroit pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Lucy était bien entendu trop occupée pour le remarquer. Elle atterrit dans le conteneur, ayant de l'eau jusqu'au cheville, puis escalada le rebord comme leur avait expliqué Lockwood. En passa de l'autre côté, elle n'avait en revanche pas anticipé la distance qui la séparait du sol et elle s'écrasa comme une crêpe, s'écorchant le genou au passage.

« Lucy, tu n'as rien ?, s'enquit Lockwood en se précipitant vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Oui, ça va, lui répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te défendre contre Lauren ?

\- Je t'avoue qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très amicale en débarquant. Mais je ne lui ai pas fait obstacle et elle s'est rendue directement à sa Source en m'ignorant. »

Le garçon lui indiqua la direction, mais Lucy n'en avait pas besoin. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, le fantôme luisait suffisamment pour faire l'effet d'un phare. Le changement était cette fois radical. La femme en robe ensanglantée et au visage lacéré avait laissé place à la jeune fille au clavecin de la photo trouvée par George. Et Lucy pouvait ressentir la quiétude et la chaleur douce qui se dégageait du Visiteur agenouillé près d'une sorte de grande dalle.

« Elle voulait juste lui dire aurevoir, expliqua-t-elle. Tout le monde l'a toujours empêchée d'être auprès de sa fille, elle voulait juste faire son deuil correctement.

\- Tu arrives à ressentir tout cela ?, s'étonna Lockwood. Lucy, ça va ? »

Elle allait encore le rembarrer, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Ce Spectre était très puissant, et l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ne pouvait qu'y être proportionnel. Elle repensa au moulin de Wythburn et à ses mais morts là-bas. Si elle était restée sur place, à se laisser dévorer par la culpabilité et les accusations qu'on lui portait, aurait-elle fini comme Lauren ?

Lockwood l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Paul, Norrie, Julie, Steph, Alfie-Joe. Elle n'avait eu le temps de les pleurer, on n'attend pas d'un agent qu'il fonde en larme à chaque disparition de collègue, c'était quelque chose de bien trop fréquent dans le métier. Lockwood lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer et au bout d'un moment, il l'écarta de lui et lui montra à nouveau la tombe de Mary-Rose.

Lauren Gilligan avait disparu. Son injustice avait été réparée. Le garçon attrapa la main de Lucy et l'entraîna vers la dalle. Cette fois, l'adolescente ne se mit ni à rougir, ni à s'emballer. La tombe n'avait pas à proprement dire de pierre tombale. Il s'agissait plus d'un gros bloc de pierre taillé grossièrement et posé sur le sol. Il faisait trop sombre pour lire l'épitaphe gravée dessus, mais Lucy sentit les lettres en passant la main sur la pierre et parvint à deviner le nom de Mary-Rose. Avec son Toucher, elle ne ressentait plus ni la peur, ni la colère, juste une chaleur bienveillante, l'amour d'une mère pour sa fille.

« Lockwood ! Lucy ! Ca va comme vous voulez ? »

La voix de George résonna dans tout le sous-sol. Lucy réalisa enfin qu'il n'avait pas pu descendre et qu'il n'avait donc aucune idée de se qui s'était passé.

« Tout va bien. Lauren Gilligan est une affaire classée !, déclara joyeusement Lockwood

\- Bien, répondit George avec une pointe de soulagement non dissimulée. Du coup, on va pouvoir rentrer se prendre un bon thé et ranger un peu. Les Arlett reviennent dans une heure et demie. »

Lockwood aida Lucy à monter sur le rebord du conteneur en lui faisant la courte échelle et elle l'aida en retour à se hisser en lui attrapant le bras et en tirant de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. George avait fait glisser une corde dans le conteneur pour les aider à revenir à la surface.

Une heure et demie, un débarbouillage et un Earl Grey plus tard, les trois agents psychiques saluèrent Mr et Mrs Arlett au sortir de leur voiture.

« Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, s'enquit George, toujours diplomatique quand il s'agissait de clients.

\- Excellente et la vôtre, répondit Mr Arlett.

\- Mouvementée, comme vous vous en doutez, répondit Lockwood avec un sourire.

\- Vous avez trouvé le Visiteur ?

\- Nous avons fait bien plus que cela. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de lui, il s'en est allé, pour de bon.

\- De qui s'agissait-il ? »

De surprise, Lockwood ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était rare, voire inédit, qu'un client s'intéresse à l'identité des fantômes qui hantaient les lieux.

« Il s'agissait de Lauren Gilligan, morte en couche en 1871. Elle avait juste besoin d'accéder quelques minutes à votre sous-sol. Pour ne prendre aucun risque, je vous conseillerai bien d'y faire faire le ménage. Mais la Source n'y est plus active.

\- Tu voies, chéri, je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait faire appel à eux. Je trouve fascinant que des agents s'intéressent à la personne derrière le fantôme. Ils ne font pas ça chez Fittes ! »

Mrs Arlett fit la grimace. Elle ne partageait visiblement pas le même enthousiasme que son mari pour ce petit extra dans les services de l'agence. Lucy se mit au contraire à sourire, elle comprenait enfin la vrai raison qui avait poussé les Arlett à les contacter eux avant quiconque d'autre.

« Ils s'en sont mieux sortis que cette femme qui n'a fait que pleurer quand mes parents avaient requis son expertise. »

Lucy sentit Lockwood se tendre à côté d'elle et fut surprise de son ton glacial quand il demanda le règlement de leur mission avant leur départ. Mrs Arlett lui jeta un regard dégoûté. Nombreuses étaient les personnes qui n'aimaient pas les agents psychiques, mais Lucy devina sans mal qu'il y avait autre chose, et que Lockwood savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait.

« Pourquoi le clavecin est-il dehors ?, » remarqua Mr Arlett.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse de la part des trois adolescents qui étaient montés dans le taxi devant les ramener à la gare.

 _Si toi aussi tu as envie de faire un câlin à Lockwood ou Lucy ou que tu as envie d'écraser les orteils de Mrs Arlett, laisse une review :)_


	6. 6 Résonances

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "relatif" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre que j'ai découvert récemment, Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

 **Chapitre 6 : Résonances**

De retour à Portland Row, les trois associés se déchargèrent de tout leur attirail qu'ils laissèrent en plan dans la cuisine et montèrent se coucher sans un mot. Ce ne fut que vers une heure de l'après-midi, après un brunch rapide au milieu des rapières et des fusées au magnésium, que Lucy trouva enfin l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec Lockwood, à ranger le matériel à la cave.

« Lockwood, tu avais prévu de me dire quelque chose aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- C'est exact. C'est en rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, de mon attitude envers toi. »

Lucy repensa à son attitude plus prévenante que d'habitude : il l'avait soutenu quand elle avait vacillé, il lui avait tenu deux fois la main et il l'avait même serrée dans ses bras. Elle se rappela aussi sa conversation avec George. Ce dernier vivait avec Lockwood depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, ses remarques devaient être fondées. Le ventre de Lucy papillonnait à l'idée que Lockwood puisse se déclarer. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait réagir. Une partie d'elle avait très envie de répondre positivement. Lockwood était après tout mignon, amusant, compréhensif. Mais une autre voix la mettait en garde. Il était aussi son collègue. S'ils se mettaient à sortir ensemble, ils ne pourraient plus travailler ensemble et elle devrait partir, et ce ne serait vraiment plus pareil. Pitié, faites que George se trompe, pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

« Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. Tu t'es bien remise de la nuit ?

\- Euh, oui oui, ça va. C'est juste que je ne voie pas trop de quoi tu veux parler, il n'y a rien à en dire.

\- Bien sûr que si tu l'a remarqué. On a failli y passer dans la chambre du gardien à cause de ça et au bout d'un moment tu t'es mise à me rabrouer quand je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je sais que ce n'était pas très juste envers toi, tu as largement les capacités pour t'en sortir sans mon aide, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu as pris les commandes la nuit dernière.

\- C'est vrai que pour une fois c'est moi qui ai élaboré les plans. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette non plus. Tu veux donc m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as couvé pendant toute la nuit ? »

L'aspect que prenait la conversation commençait un peu à s'éloigner de l'idée que Lucy se faisait d'une déclaration amoureuse. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander où il voulait en venir.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit hier soir, mes parents étaient venus au manoir. C'était quand Mrs Arlett n'était encore qu'une enfant.

\- Tu veux dire que la femme à laquelle elle a fait référence avant notre départ…

\- Oui, c'était de ma mère dont elle parlait. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Devant l'assurance habituelle de Lockwood, Lucy avait du mal à se dire que sa mère ait pu fondre en larme pour un simple Type Deux. Mais après tout, elle aussi avait eu sa dose.

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Le rapport c'est que tu m'inquiètes beaucoup. Tes Talents sont si forts que tu arrives à partager les sentiments et les pensées des Visiteurs. J'ai peur qu'un jour cela te fasse du mal.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de soucis jusqu'à présent.

\- Oh si, tu en as eu. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais j'ai gardé un œil sur toi hier, et tu as vraiment été perturbée par ce Spectre, comme ma mère.

\- Tu as dit hier que ta mère avait laissé des notes, tenta de raisonner Lucy. Elle y a dit quelque chose à ce propos ?

\- Mes parents effectuaient des recherches en parapsychique, je crois que George t'en a déjà parlé. Ma mère, comme toi, avait un ressenti très fort autour des Visiteurs, et ça lui est resté à l'âge adulte. Mes parents étaient consultés quand les clients pensaient avoir un Visiteur pacifique chez eux mais voulaient en savoir plus sur son histoire.

\- Comme Mr Arlett. La façon dont on a géré médiatiquement l'affaire Annie Ward lui a donné la même image de notre agence. On s'intéresse à la personne derrière le Visiteur. »

Lockwood acquiesça avant de reprendre son explication :

« Dans ses notes, ma mère explique qu'ils étaient venus car la fille cadette de la famille parlait souvent de son amie imaginaire et que les parents avaient commencé à s'interroger sur sa nature probablement pas si imaginaire que ça. Tout ce qu'en a dit ma mère, c'était que le Visiteur présent n'était pas hostile envers les jeunes enfants, bien au contraire, mais qu'elle-même n'avait pas pu en supporter la présence, que sa résonance était bien trop forte. Je n'avais que quelques mois à cette époque et maintenant que je connais l'histoire de Lauren Gilligan, je commence à avoir une idée de ce qu'elle a pu ressentir. Comme tes capacités sont assez proches de celles de ma mère, j'avais peur de la façon dont ce Visiteur aurait pu t'atteindre. Plus ça allait, plus ma mère en souffrait, j'aimerai te préserver sur ce domaine là.

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'aller sur le terrain. Si j'arrive à ressentir certaines choses et que ça nous aide en mission, je ne vois pas où est le mal. Si un jour je ne le supporte plus, j'arrêterai et c'est tout. Je ne suis pas comme ta mère. Nous n'avons pas le même vécu. Tu ne peux pas nous comparer.

\- Oui, je vais devoir apprendre à relativiser tout ça. Cela t'intéresserait quand même que je te prête certaines de ces notes ?

\- Pour sûr, surtout celles où elle dit à quel point tu étais un gosse détestable. Il doit bien y en avoir plusieurs à ce sujet. »

Lockwood sourit à la taquinerie.

« Je vais éviter de te confier celles-ci.

\- Alors en retour, tu dois me promettre d'arrêter de t'inquiéter inutilement pour moi.

\- Ca marche. Partenaire ?

\- Partenaire ! »

Lucy serra avec enthousiasme la main que lui avait tendu Lockwood. George descendit alors de la cuisine avec le journal en cuir de Gilligan sous un bras et son horrible bocal contenant un crâne humain sous l'autre.

« Pardon, j'ai interrompu la déclaration ?, demanda-t-il confus. Je voulais juste descendre le journal dans nos souvenirs de mission.

\- Quelle déclaration ?, renchérit Lockwood en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh rien, répondit Lucy. George s'attendait juste à ce que tu te prosternes devant moi et t'excuses d'être un abruti frappé du ciboulot et un crétin imbu de lui-même. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu lui laisser penser cela. »

Lucy laissa un Lockwood perplexe derrière elle et monta à la cuisine, échangeant un regard amusé avec George en le dépassant. Si ce dernier venait de rentrer, il avait certainement ramené des cookies et elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Je crois que j'ai loupé un truc là, devina Lockwood.

\- Tellement, » lui répondit George en soupirant avant de poursuivre sa route vers les étagères à souvenirs.

 _Si toi aussi tu veux un cookie, laisse une review :)_

 _Bon, les thèmes ne sont peut-être pas tous aussi repérables les uns que les autres au sein de l'histoire, mais ils sont tous traités. L'histoire a changé un million de fois au fur et à mesure que les thèmes sont arrivés, mais je suis franchement contente. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'écrire une fic à chapitre sur Lockwood et Co, mais je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie. Ca m'a donné envie de relire le livre en tout cas :) Que vous connaissiez ou pas le fandom (pour les lecteurs du Fof notamment), j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !_

 _A la prochaine !_


End file.
